Aunt Sherrys Frozen Themed Gender Reveal Party
2 Days Before the Party Paule:Hello Aunt Sherry:Hi you know about my Gender Reveal Party its going to be Frozen themed Paule:My Girls loved everything Frozen I got their outfits ready for the Party Aunt Sherry:I Got your Permission slip in my Office Paule:Ok Getting Prepared Aunt Sherry:Since my Husband and I loved Frozen,i decide to go for the Frozen theme see Aunt Sherry Filling Up Disney Reusable tote Bags for the Party Jodie:Im Disneybounding as Anna Nikki:Me too Going for Frozen Fever One Jodie;And Olli can be Olaf Family Meeting Michael:Listen Paule:Listen Listen I got something to Tell You,Aunt Sherry Phoned me and she told me for her Gender Reveal Party and its going to be Frozen themed Pipper:Wow Clarie:Awesome Sophie:Wicked Michael:Im not sure where the baby will due Paule:We need to get Presents for Aunt Sherry and Uncle Joe,Girls do you want to help Mummy Pipper:Wow that will be soo cool Spencer:What I can do Paule:You can help Daddy to do the decorations Spencer:Ok 1 Day Until the Party Paule:Its Just a Day before the Gender Reveal Party,That Olli,Nikki and Jodie come to stay with us while Anut Sherry is having a Ultrasound done see Sophie,Clarie and Emma Playing with Disney Princess Dolls see Nikki,Jodie and Pipper playing Disney Tsum Tsum while listening to Versailles see Spencer and Olli watching Star Wars Rebels on TV see Micheal bringing Pizza Micheal:Dinner Pipper:AWESOME Family Sat down to eat Pipper:I Cant wait for tomorrow Nikki:Me too Jodie:Me three and we got a DJ and our boyfriends dress up as solders Sophie:Just like the Movie Jodie:Yes Paule:After dinner Aunt sherry come to pick up the kids Aunt Sherry:Hi Jodie:My Mums Here Nikki:We gonna get our beauty sleep for tomorrow Pipper:See you tomorrow Girls Paule:it was time for bed see Pipper in her The Little Mermaid PJs Paule:Night Daddy and Mummy,i cant wait for the reveal Micheal:Me too see Clarie in Her Tinkerbell PJ,Sophie in her Frozen PJs and Emma in Disney Princess PJs Paule:Night girlies Big Day tomorrow see Spencer in his SpongeBob PJs Spencer:Night Mum Paule:Night Spencer Day of the Gender Reveal Party Paule:Its the Big Day today see the Girls eating Toast and Spencer Eating Jam on Toast Pipper:I Think its going to be a Girl Emma:Me too Sophie:It might be their new Princess Clarie:Yes Spencer:Its going to be a Boy Getting Ready for the Party See Pipper wearing a Blue Sequim Tiara and Elsa Costume see Clarie in her Frozen Fever Anna Costume see Sophie in her Cinderella Costume see Emma in her Merdia Costume see Spencer Dressed up as Woody Paule:You all dressed up for the party is Wearing Elsa T Shirt,Black shorts and white shoes Micheal:We all ready see Micheal in a Suit went in the car and off to the party At the Party see Anut Sherry Dressed up in Her Anna Costume Aunt Sherry:You looked so awesome in your outfits see Jodie Wearing Blue T Shirt,Dark Blue Skirt,Black Vest top and Pink Scarf see Nikki Wearing Yellow T Shrit,Green Cardigan,Light Blue Skit Music playing in the background see the Guests Dressed Up or Disney Bounding as Disney Characters the Table we see Carrot Sticks,Annas Mixed Berry Kebabs,Elsas Snowy Cupcakes,Krtstoffs Chesse Burgers,Hans Chips,Chocolate Milkshake,Frozen Hearts,Mashmallows,Ice wand,Blue and Pink Chocolate,Loilpops,Chicken and Beef Sandwhiches,Blue Jelly,Snowflakes and Snowman Cookies,Blue and Red Shush Puppies,and Some Frozen Themed Cupcakes see Uncle Joe dressed up as Kristoff is Dancing to New Killer Star by David Bowie Spencer:Wheres frozen is gonna end Olli:I Know lets replace with Thomas and friends Spencer:Cool or Deadpool see Pipper Dancing with Nikki and Jodie no Lion By Kamijo Began Playing Began Cheering and Dancing and singing along Nikki:Love this song Jodie:Me too Pipper:Me Three Minutes Later The Emperors New Clothes By Panic at the Disco Began Playing Pipper:My Favourite song By Panic at the Disco(Singing)Welcome to the end of eras ices melted back to life Nikki:you are great at singing 5 Minutes later Let it Go Plays Emma:Girls its our song Girls Began singing as Pipper,Nikki and Jodie Joins them A Big Moment Aunt Sherry:Thank you all for coming to our Gender Reveal Party without you guys,that gender reveal will be a magical time for me and my Husband and our girls and my son the Guests Cheered Uncle Joe: Although its been a stressful few days but we manage to get through it together but thank you for making our dream come true but you can help yourself to the leftovers is Holding a Blue Angry Bird besides Uncle Joe and Jodie Holding a Pink Angry Bird Besides Aunt Sherry and Olli in the Middle Micheal:Its Been a Eventful day see Paule Holding Red and Purple Gift Bag and hands them to Aunt Sherry and Uncle Joe Paule:Heres few little things for your new Baby Uncle Joe:Wow Mickey Mouse Plush toy,Dummy and a Minnion Bottle Anut Sherry:I Got Minnie Mouse Plush Toy,Dummy and also a Disney Book Nanny Joan:I Got some Reveal Cupcakes since my Husband Works at the Bakery see the Gender Reveal Cupcakes and on them its Characters from Frozen on the Top Aunt Sherry:I Will Have Anna Uncle Joe:I Will Have the Snowman Nanny Joan:Thats Olaf see Garry and Arron Holding a Pole,while Wearing Mickey Ears and Nikki and Jodie wears Minnie Mouse Ears and Olli also wearing Mickey Mouse Ears while instrumental version of Let it Go in the background Pipper:Cant Wait Spencer:Me too DJ:So do you think it will be a Prince or a Princess Aunt Sherry:Princess Uncle Joe:Prince Nikki and Jodie:Princess Olli:Prince DJ:Ok time to Bite the cupcake Rolls Plays as they Bite of the cupcake until they revealed A Girl Plays as Jodie Throws a Pink Angry Bird in the Air DJ:ITS A PRINCESS Guests Cheered and Clapped Party Aftermath Pipper:That was a great party Jodie:Im feel tried all after that dancing Category:Party Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts